


Exciting Entrapdak Escapades from the Multiverse

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All from tumblr originally, Drabble Collection, Entrapdak Collection, Evil wins in one, F/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: A compilation of various Entrapdak drabbles taken from my tumblr. All Written before Season 3.





	1. Brushies

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these are rough. I'm just posting them here for posterity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta Needs Someone to brush her hair.

Hordak had a bad habit of missing the sound of his sanctums door opening. Often it was because of some other experiment making noise or holding his attention but sometimes that excuse could not even hold. So it wasn’t surprising to Entrapta when she walked in and he didn’t notice at first. Only as she and Emily got closer did the warlord take note of the sounds of there approach.

Without even turning around from the desk he’s hunched over Hordak speaks. “Entrapta. You were told to retire for the night.” His voice is stern, as it generally is, but there’s a certain hidden gentleness in it. Lord Hordak began sending her away to rest each night after she had passed out in the sanctum recently. Something about his demeanor had changed then, though she couldn’t quite describe what it was.

Entrapta currently can’t bring herself to respond immediately though, this is all rather embarrassing now that she’s here. Sure Hordak displayed behaviors of caring about her wellbeing but they are lab partners that makes sense. Maybe she should have gone to Scorpia or Catra…

Before The princess can apologize and leave however Hordak turns around, likely planning to give her a lecture about her effectiveness in the lab and how her sleep and hygiene relate to it. He stops before he even starts, and his face wears a momentarily surprised and confused expression.

Entrapta came into the sanctum in her pajamas. Matching pants and shirt, purple with white stripes. On her feet are slippers and her hands have thin silky gloves on them. She prefers to not touch things directly. In her arms however lays her hair, the majority of it wound up there. She finally speaks “I need some assistance. Brushing my hair out.”

Lord Hordak stares at her dumbfounded for a moment more before he finally composes a response. “Why do you need my assistance with that?” Again his voice is stern but a hint of genuine curiosity coats the words.

“Well, my hair brushing and detangleing machine is back in Dryl. It didn’t get sent with the rest of my things for some reason…” She stares at the floor for a moment. “I normally have Scorpia or Catra help me with this but they’re both asleep right now you see. It’s rather late and you’re the only person I know who’s up…”

“Why can you not do this yourself?” Hordak responds quickly. Now he almost sounds annoyed. “You are aware I continue working when you are dismissed, do you really think this warrants interrupt-”

“It’s too heavy!” Entrapta is looking up again. Eyes hardened. The ruler of the horde is taken aback by the outburst, so she continues. “I have a lot of hair and it is very heavy. I cannot use it properly if it is not brushed out after washing. My hair is very important to my workflow so it does warrant interrupting you.” Fast. Logical. Correct. Entrapta has never taken guff from Hordak and she is not about to start here.

Just as she thought, Hordak relents. He groans and seems annoyed but he relents. “Very well, your point is made. Take a seat.”

Entrapta nods, and finds a seat to plop down on. She let’s her hair fall and reveals a brush hidden away in it, that she holds out to Hordak. “Are you familiar with how to brush hair?” She asks analytically.

“Yes.” Is all Hordak says as he takes the brush and moves in behind her.

Entrapta jolts momentarily as she feels the light tug on her scalp as he takes some of her hair and separates it from the rest to brush out. She relaxes though, and only the sounds of breathing and Hordak brushing Entrapta’s hair permeate the sanctum. She can tell he’s being careful, but methodical. Working bit by bit section by section. It is slow going, but it feels surprisingly pleasant. So pleasant in fact that the princess eventually dozes off while still sitting there.

When Entrapta’s eyes open again she’s in her room, laid in her bed.

Her hair is in a couple of large braids. To prevent tangles.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak is Captured by the Alliance and Entrapta is rescued.

Hordak had been watching the guards carefully since they put him in here. They change shifts at regular intervals, and they seem to want to stay away from him. This was a definite advantage. The design of the cell also left something to be desired, this was no proper Horde cell that was for sure. Slowly a plan was formulating in the Lord’s mind.

He could get this cell door open. Of that he is confident. It will need to be done near the end of a guard shift, while they are at their most fatigued and least aware. He would have to find his way out quickly after that. Luckily Bright Moon was not nearly as well secured as the Fright Zone and he should be able to get out. The plan wasn't the best but it should work.

That belief was quickly ruined by the sound of the ceiling breaking open and the thump of boots hitting the ground. Lord Hordak spins around and sees Entrapta standing there, pulling items out of the ceiling with her hair. “Entrapta…”

The two of them had been captured by the princesses during a private excursion on the edge of the Fright Zone. Purely a scientific endeavor of course. As they were brought to Bright Moon it became clear that Entrapta was to be treated well, as a princess that had been coerced to act against the rest. While Lord Hordak would be thrown in a cell and put on trial. He had briefly begun to wonder if this was Entrapta’s plan. If all their work had been a ruse…

“Hi! I’m here to rescue you! It’s really boring here they won’t let me touch the runestone.” She states quickly. “I brought your armor let’s get it on.”

Hordak blinks, his armor had been stripped off of him, painfully, when he arrived. He assumed it was damaged but perhaps not, or perhaps Entrapta has repaired it.

“Come on put your arms out like you do in the Fright Zone!” Entrapta commands quickly. Hordak obeys.

Entraptas hair assembles Hordak’s armor with more speed and precision than his machines could ever hope for. All the while she keeps talking. “I have a plan! We have to use stealth! I put the layout of Bright Moon in my electronic map so we just need to incapacitate these guards and we can sneak out! I predict they’ll discover your gone at the shift change so I set up a distraction to go off at that ti-”

A rumble fills the castle. The distant sound of an explosion. Hordak raises a brow as his armor is completed. Apparently she could not bring his cape. Unfortunate. “And that was?…”

Entrapta is silent for just a moment as her brain adjusts. “It would seem the plan has been unexpectedly accelerated!” She chirps quickly as her hair wraps around the bars of the cell to pick the lock and get them out. At least most of the castle guards will be investigating the explosion…

It actually goes rather well, their great escape. Sure they have to violently incapacitate more Bright Moon guards than would perhaps he optimal but they make it out of the castle.

There’s a shout as they beeline toward the woods. She-Ra…

“Entrapta! What are you doing?! Why are you helping that monster escape!?” The giant woman is glowing, she’s ready to fight them. Hordak stops and growls, flexing his talons.

Then Entrapta blurts out her response as her hair grabs Hordak to keep tugging him along. “You were going to kill my boyfriend! I’m not ready for this interpersonal experiment to end! I need more data!”

That stops She-Ra in her tracks. She looks dumbfounded. So does Hordak in all honesty. Luckily they escape into the forest before that discussion can continue.


	3. Donning the Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armor Machine Broke

She had watched him don his armor many times over the course of the work. Hordak knew this. Still he hadn’t expected that she knew the sequence, that she knew how each component fit together.

When the maintenance and assembly array broke down Hordak had let his emotions get the better of him. He had yelled in rage, tore out one of the many arms. Some animal part of him determined to make the damnable thing feel some of the pain it has caused him over the years.

Then he saw her. Entrapta. She had dropped down from the web of cabling in the cavernous ceiling above and was staring at him. Curious, perhaps concerned. Ridiculously she had stated the obvious.

“Your machines broke down!”

Hordak almost banished her from his sight right then, but she followed up.

“I can help you get your suit on, then fix the machines.” Stated like a fact. She could do this, she knew she could. Her confidence was almost unbelievable. Hordak tried to dismiss her, brush her off. She insisted. She described the process, that she had seen it enough to know it.

Eventually Hordak relented. She was not going to assassinate him, there had been plenty of chances to try and she never had. It was not as if she could do much worse than the blasted maintenance array either.

So when she stepped forward and her tendrils of purple hair extended all around them to pry the pieces of his armor from the numerous metal graspers he simply watched. Scowling.

Then when she carefully began the assembly process the scowl softened, then vanished. There was no pain, no harsh jerking of his body by cold metal hands. Only a soft delicate touch. Measured and precise force only when needed. Soft tendrils of hair brushing over him where before hard metal would graze and cut.

Hordak’s eyes closed. His shoulders relaxed for what felt like the first time in years.

The moment felt like a gentle eternity, and ended all too abruptly.

“Complete. I hope that was satisfactory! I will commence repairs of the machines now.”

Hordak takes a moment to regain his demeanor. “Your performance was commendable. Good work. I expect a full report on your repairs when you are done.”

As he returns to his throne Hordak almost wishes she would fail in her repairs.


	4. Hordth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's July 4th. Hordependence Day.

Hordak stands at the grill, watching some meat patties. It’s Hordependence Day, the one day where even Lord Hordak himself gets in on the festivities.

Apparently he also cooks for the top officers stationed in the Fright Zone atop his tower.

Catra, Scorpia, Entrapta, and others are there. Catra is kind of awkward, not only is this her first Hordependence Day without Adora but she’s also at Hordak’s personal party so…

That’s weird.

Extra weird is Hordak’s apron that says ‘Kiss The Lord’ on it. At least to Catra, apparently he wears it every year so the others aren’t so surprised.

Entrapta is completely okay with it too.

Which might have to do with the fact that apparently Entrapta and Hordak are a couple which just… Catra groans a bit. She watches the purple haired princess leaning against Hordak and cooking patties with him, or at least just observing him.

Scorpia sits down on the bench Catra is on! “Ain’t this fun?” The wonderful kind scorpion woman asks

“Yeah. Sure. Fun…”

“Sitting here! Hanging out with friends! Even Hordak’s in a good mood!” Scorpia gestures to the Lord.

Oh great he’s telling Entrapta how to cook a proper burger.

“Scorpia…” Catra speaks. “Isn’t this kind of weird? Being… At a Hordependence party with Lord Hordak himself? He’s cooking burgers…”

“Yeah it’s pretty nice of him right?” Scorpia notes. “Big honor to be invited to this! Like he always shows up for the fireworks with the officers but to be at his barbecue! Wow.” She’s all smiles.

Catra stares up at Scorpia for a moment then just shakes her head and turns back to look out over the Fright Zone.

Or she would have but Entrapta is right there in her face.

“Hey Catra! Hordak wants to know how everyone wants their burgers! He says if you say well done you can leave though.”

“Rare. Bloody.” Catra says simply.

“I’m going to wait for the hotdogs!” Scorpia declares.

“Okay! I’ll let him know!” Entrapta grins “He’s very meticulous it’s so interesting to watch!”

“Riiiiight.” Catra replied. “Very interesting. Lord Hordak. Cooking burgers.”

“Yep!” Entrapta then scampers off to go ask the other officers.

Catra just sighs. This feels wrong… Still everyone else is seeming okay. Eventually food starts being served and…

It’s actually good. Apparently Hordak not only gets the best meats but also knows what he’s doing with that seasoning and heat.

In fact with the good food Catra’s mood even starts to lift! She’s even able to ignore Entrapta sitting on Hordak’s lap and laughing about something with him! Because really?!

She Grizzlor starts handing out sparklers for everyone to enjoy while the sun starts setting Catra even cracks a smile. Yeah this might be an okay Hordependence day after all.


	5. Evil Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak Wins. Major Character Death in this one.

The Alliance was on the verge of it’s ultimate victory. Lord Hordak staggered before She-Ra, wounded and near broken. Armor sparking, blood dripping from his wounds. He was defiant though, in a way She-Ra could almost respect that defiance. Almost. This creature was evil, and though it made Adora sick to do it she had to end him.

So She-Ra readied her blade, aiming to plunge it through the warlords heart. Catra was nearby, standing up and nursing a broken rib, smirking through the pain as she gets to watch Hordak die. The alliance forces and even the soldiers of the Horde were frozen in place, this final blow to the Horde seeming so inevitable and triumphant.

Then it all went wrong. From She-Ra’s right flank a bolt of energy. Her protected flank. It hits her in her hands and the Sword of Protection is knocked out of her grasp. A mortal warrior would have lost their limbs to that strike, but the goddess is only disarmed.

That blessing does not last. Adora enters a momentary state of shock. She can hear Catra screaming. “Entrapta?! Stop that piece of scrap!” It forces Adora to look over. The robot. Emily. She realizes what’s happening just in time for another bolt to hit her square in the chest.

Entrapta. No. She had rejoined the Alliance. She had been manipulated and abused by Hordak and had escaped back to them. She’s been with them for months. Another impact. When had she lowered Emily’s weapon cycling time so much?

As Catra charges Emily to stop the bots withering fire the betrayal becomes impossible to dispute. A tendril of purple hair grabs Catras leg and tosses Adora’s oldest friend right into one of Emily’s bolts. Entrapta’s mask is lowered, her expression hidden, as she skips out into the center of the battle to Hordak and She-Ra.

“Catra!” She-Ra screams now. Catra’s body taking a shot meant for She-Ra and giving her time to act. Or it would have if the sword of protection was not suddenly plunged into her side. Adora gasps in pain, looking over to see Hordak towering above her now, sword in hand.

Then Entrapta’s voice. “Ooh! Fascinating! So the Sword can hurt She-Ra! I’ve been wondering about that!” She sounds… Pleased.

Glimmer, already wounded and tired from this battle, teleports from the rebel lines to right before them with a scream of rage. The princess bringing her father’s staff down upon Hordak. She isn’t fast enough though, she’s already used so much energy. As Hordak rips the blade out of She-Ra he slashes it through Glimmer in the same movement. There’s barely time to react before Hordak follows it up with a grab at the princess’ hair, tossing her aside like so much trash. Entrapta’s oohs at the show as she moves up beside Hordak.

She-Ra cries out, and then she sees the chaos all around them. The Horde regrouped, using the alliances shock to turn the tide. No one can come help them. Help her. Not without being cut down in this killing field. “Entrapta… Why… After all he’s done… To Etheria… To You.”

The Princess of Dryl seems to notice her again. “Oh! I lied! Hordak never did anything to me! It was part of a blind study to see if the princess Alliance would accept me back! It was a success!”

She-Ra feels rage well, and is about to fight through the pain and the injuries to end Entrapta when Hordak speaks again. “Emily, please.”

The robot begins shooting again. Again and again and again. A brutal barrage that She-Ra, that Adora, isn’t prepared for. No honor, no glory, just the cycling of Emily’s primary blast gun.

Hordak and Entrapta watch this for a moment. Hordak with some smug satisfaction, Entrapta with rapt curiosity beneath her mask. Soon enough though Hordak turns to March back toward the Horde lines. Sword of Protection in hand “She is done Entrapta. I know you wanted to study She-Ra, but you will have to make due with just the sword.”

Entrapta turns to follow along with a bounce in her step. “Acceptable! The sword is the source of her power! We’ll find a new She-Ra to run experiments with!”

Lord Hordak nods, looking back over the battlefield. The Alliance is routed now, morale broken. Soldiers retreat, leaders cry out, heroes die. Hordak’s own armor is torn and broken, his body screaming in pain from wounds. His cybernetics flashing red in his diagnostic display. He will live though, unlike his enemies. A close victory, but a victory nonetheless. He notes Entrapta raising her mask as she gazes over the battle with him, she’s smiling. It’s infectious.

“Let us go home, Entrapta.”


	6. Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Beach Episode.

Catra couldn’t stop herself from grumbling as she walked along the beach, scorpia by her side grinning like a fool. How could Scorpia be so happy about this nonsense!?

This entire situation was ridiculous!

The two Force Captains were currently patrolling the beach in there swimwear. A standard Horde issue one piece for Catra and a weirdly stylish single shoulder deal that was probably technically a one piece but was wrapped around her in such a way that Catra wasn’t actually sure what was going on there…

She looked good though so. Yaknow.

Still, Catra should be leading the Horde to victory! Proving herself! Not hanging out on some beach!

“I sure didn’t expect mandatory fun to be a thing but wow I’m having a good time!” Scorpia suddenly declares. “You, me, sun and sand and waves, a Force of tanks and bots watching the beach for any signs of trouble. Ah this is the life isn’t it wildcat?”

Catra stops and turns to look up at the smiling Scorpion woman with incredulity and emotional exhaustion.

“Scorpia… We were on the verge of a major victory when we got ordered back here…” Catra’s voice is just so tired.

“Yeah! That was kind of weird… But you know! Entrapta likes to have friends around!”

There it was. The fact Catra had been avoiding thinking about. They’re here because of Entrapta. Yet another random scenic location the princess has dragged them too.

“We’re not even around her! She’s been in and out of the changing tent constantly and when she is out she-”

“CATRA!” Oh no.

Oh please no.

Catra turns around and spots She-Ra and her two ‘friends’. The friends are in beachwear but She-Ra is the same as always

“Taking a vacation Catra?” Adora asks with a smirk.

Catra just sighs. “Hey can we just… Not… Today?”

Adora seems to falter. “Excuse me?”

“can we not do this? Scorpia and I can just go back to our spot, you guys can have this area.” She gestures back behind her with her thumb. “You know, just don’t even interact.”

“As if!” Glitter suddenly shouts! “Whatever the Horde’s up to here we’re going to stop it.”

Catra just groans and rubs her eyes with the balls of her hands. “We’re in BATHING SUITS.” She suddenly howls! “Seriously what do you think we’re doing?! Look at Scorpia! Hers is custom made!”

Scorpia smiles and waves. “We’re enjoying a long walk on the beach!”

That almost seems to the rebel trio to back off but them Adora redoubles her conviction. “It’s never that simple with you Catra.” She raises that stupid sword up.

“Yes! Yes it is Adora! It really is that simple! Look watch we’re going to walk away!” Catra suddenly turns to just walk away! “Come on Scorpia!”

“Wait really? We’re just going to turn our back on them?” Scorpia asks, concerned.

“Yep! Let the valiant rebels stab us in the back! I don’t even care! Not today!” Catra throws her arms up in the air for emphasis.

Scorpia frowns, starting to follow. “Ah Wildcat I know you’re upset about the battle but you don’t need to invite stabbings.”

The rebels are given yet another pause as they try to debate what to do. Catra picks up whispering from them. Comments about it all being a trick, about Catra being too conniving to be telling the truth, about Scorpia’s swimsuit actually looking really great.

Then she hears them follow. Catra spins back around “Seriously Adora?!”

“Prove it.” She-Ra says, unphased. “Prove that you’re just here. Not doing anything… Evil.”

There’s a long moment as Catra considers just letting this devolve into a fight to get it over with. Then she has a better idea. She’ll play Adora’s game. She’ll make Adora see what she deals with.

“Okay.”

Adora looks surprised. “Wait… Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. Come on. We have a changing tent and towels and stuff this way.” She turns to start walking again.

Scorpia looks worried but just follows now. “Uh. Um. It’s not just us though so try not to start any fights?” The large woman offers sheepishly.

“Or do.” Catra notes. “Your funeral if you do though.”

She-Ra realizes she has to follow through with this now and follows Catra. Bow and Glimmer follow She-Ra hesitantly. This just for even weirder.

Then as they approach the little horde 'camp’ something odd becomes apparent! A large figure, very tall! Wearing what looks to be a horizontal striped black and red one piece swimsuit of some kind. Except the bottom appears to be short shorts. The figure is wearing a flat topped straw hat of some kind and has large ears… As they approach it looks like their arms are metal, hands resting on their hips as they look out over the ocean and…

Oh.

“No…” Adora gapes, coming to a stop.

“Yep.” Is all Catra says.

“That can’t be…”

“it is.”

Bow speaks. “I’m confused who is that?”

“That’s Hordak…” Adora says slowly, just staring.

“It gets better. Watch.” Catra crosses her arms. “just wait for it.”

Suddenly a new figure bursts from the changing tent! It’s clearly Entrapta! She’s in a wetsuit and has big goggles on as she runs out over the sand! She shouts. “Hordikins I had a great idea!”

Catra shudders.

The rebels seem shellshocked.

Scorpia smiles a bit. “I think they’re cute.”

“Did she just call him…” Adora starts.

“Yeah Adora. She did. She does. We get to hear it all the time Adora.”

In the distance they can see Entrapta leap into Hordak’s arms. Oh no they’re laughing. Oh they just kissed.

“But… That’s Lord Hordak…” Adora finally gets out

“Yeah, and he forced me and Scorpia to the beach because Entrapta wanted to invite her friends to their beach getaway. So we’re not doing anything Adora! We’re just here! Suffering!”

“It’s actually really nice. Lord Hordak is going to cook this evening and he’s a great cook. We learned that on Hordependence Day. We got invited to his barbecue.” Scorpia adds.

Adora just turns and leaves.


	7. End of Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's on the Brink.

Catra could only stare vacantly into the distance as the world twisted and turned to chaos around her. All of reality as she had once known it was crumbling into a screaming vortex of terror and nothingness and there was nothing that she could do about it.

“So Force Captain Catra. To reiterate. I would like your help in picking a wedding dress.” Hordak and Entrapta were getting ready and Hordak wants Catra to go dress shopping with him. “After showing your courage and dedication to the Horde by admitting your failure in dealing with Shadow Weaver I have come to believe I can trust you with such a delicate mission. Also you helped Force Captain Scorpia with her All Princess Ball dress from what I understand, and that was lovely on her.”

Catra should have lied. She should have told Hordak that she had followed his orders to the letter when she hadn’t. Imp had known the truth. Hordak had known. She could have avoided this. Sure he probably would have executed her right there using his terrible suffocation chamber but it would have been better.

The sweet relief of death would have been better than this.

“Yes. Of Course Lord Hordak. I would be happy to help.” What else is she supposed to say? No? She can’t deny Lord Hordak. Especially not when it’s about his upcoming wedding.

“Good… Good. I knew I could count on you, Force Captain Catra. Come the tailors have created a number of potential options we can consider.”

Catra just follows. Maybe she can defect. Try to join with the rebellion? Would they even let her? After everything she’s done? No they wouldn’t. She has to run away. Disappear. It’s the only option.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Oh no Hordak is speaking again. “Entrapta wishes me to extend her desire for you to be her "best man” because you, as she puts it, “look really good in a suit.”“

Oh no.

Now Catra can’t escape. She looks fantastic in a suit and her burning need to show that off must take precedence.

So Catra takes a deep breath, steadying herself. "I would be glad to, Lord Hordak.” She nods. Then she asks, before she can stop herself. “What about Emily though?”

“Flower Girl.”

“Ah.”


	8. Entrapta's Back Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She popped out for Space Adventures.

Suddenly in the Fright Zone’s throne room there’s a crack of energy and space itself is torn open! A figure tumbles out and smacks into the ground!

Lord Catra, sitting on her throne and going over some reports, screeches in shock.

The figure hops up. It’s… Entrapta!?

She’s wearing a purple and burgundy tuxedo and is glancing around the throne room. “Huh they redecorated.” Then she spots Catra! “Oh hi Catra! Oh you got a new outfit! Very cool!”

“E-entrapta?!” Catra manages to spit out. What’s going on!?

“Hi! Sorry if I startled you I left some stuff in the Fright Zone and wanted to get it!”

“What!? Entrapta you vanished years ago!” Entrapta and Hordak both just mysteriously vanished from Etheria. No one knew what exactly happened but the common theory was they died in a lab accident.

Apparently the common theory is wrong.

Catra took over the Horde not long after their disappearance and has led it into a new age, bringing peace to Etheria.

“What?! No! We left a note! It said, leaving, be back probably never. Love Entrapta and Hordak.” Then she pauses. “Oh! Then Hordak added a post script that said ‘I hate all of you.’ did you not get our note?”

Catra can only shake her head.

“Well that’s unfortunate! Sorry if we worried you! We left to go to space! Emily came too!”

Now Catra slowly nods “And now you’re back?…”

“Yes!! Only for a little bit! Hordak and I are getting married and I want a hair tie I left here!” She grins. “Oh I should get that! Then I’ll be out of your hair again!” Suddenly Entrapta scampers off!

Catra reaches out and shouts “Entrapta wait!” But it’s too no avail the space princess is already gone.

They got rid of Entrapta’s stuff years back. Which means that the princess will be tearing the Fright Zone apart.

Then something else hits Catra like a truck. She screeches again. “MARRIED?!?”


	9. Best Laid Cuddle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to cuddle on the battlefield.

With a grunt of effort Lord Hordak manages to push the rubble off of him and roll over onto his back. Things had definitely not gone as planned here. Apparently Shadow Weaver had informed the rebels of his long running portal project and they decided to attack at the most crucial moment like the climax of some sort of childrens program.

Entrapta sits up next to him. Looking around. Hordak had shielded her from the dramatically collapsing structure. She looks to have come out unscathed. “Well we’re gonna need to rebuild all of this that’s for sure!” She declares.

Hordak actually almost laughs. Despite the infuriating setback and the fact they’ve been literally attacked he almost laughs at Entrapta’s comment.

Speaking of an attack, they can hear fighting going on around them. The rebels are still here it seems, and Hordak’s forces continue to battle them. Small victories.

“Indeed.” He finally says. “Though with the rebels here we will not be able to start.” He just stares up at the sky, visible through the hole that’s formed in the Fright Zone now. “So it might be prudent to take a break from our work.”

Entrapta hmms and nods. “Kind of rude of them to be here still!” She finally lands on.

Hordak just smirks, then reaches out to wrap an arm around the princess and pull her onto his chest.

“Oh!” She chirps! “Oh are we cuddling now? Seems like a weird time but that’s okay!” She rambles as she shifts herself to rest against Hordak.

“Just for a moment. To catch our breath.” The Lord replies, running a hand through Entrapta’s hair now.

“Ah. You did just have a building fall on you! While I’ve never seen any data on that exact situation I am willing to posit that such a thing might ‘knock the wind’ out of you.” She nods against him.

“Indeed.” Hordak replies simply.

He’s not that injured actually. At least as far as what his body can take. This isn’t some dramatic quiet death. Rather he’s just sort of done with today. He needs a win and holding Entrapta definitely qualifies.

“What if one of the rebels finds us?” Entrapta asks with a loud whisper.

“We’ll kiss in front of them.” Hordak replies quickly.

“Oh that might work to distract them!”

Now Hordak actually does laugh a little.


	10. Fidgeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak has it tough sometimes.

Hordak was fidgeting. He did not want to be, the movements are detrimental to the current situation. It was one of those automatic responses that are very difficult to suppress unfortunately.

There is always some level of pain across his time and war ravaged body. The chronic ache of damaged nerves. Some days were better than others, some days were worse. Almost all days were tolerable. Today was not one of those days.

Today it was very nearly unbearable. Sting and ache filling his world. He could barely work, he couldn’t even don his armor.

He could tell Entrapta was near when he began to try and apply the soothing ointment to his skin. He didn’t care. He couldn’t care right now. She knew his physical state, she had seen him unarmored many times. She did not care and Hordak preferred that.

Except apparently she did care.

As he struggles to even turn his body Entrapta suddenly approaches, her hair reaching out to take the bottle from him. Hordak growls, nearly yells. Entrapta cuts him off.

“I’ll do it. It’s inefficient for you to do it yourself.” Her voice gives him pause. So he simply grumbles and turns to try and sit still.

Now he fidgets. Entrapta’s gloves have come off. The smooth skin of her fingers, always protected, gently trying to help him.

For her part Entrapta marvels at his physique. The alien shoulder musculature. The clearly damaged yet still completely intact skin, so subtly different in texture to an Etherians. She can feel the muscle beneath, part of her wants to kneed into it and explore but she knows her touches must be light. They must be delicate.

Around the interface ports her fingers glide. The point where flesh and metal are fused seamlessly through a process Entrapta has only recently begun to study. It is equal parts fascinating and unnatural.

Down his arms, the well muscled upper limb. Then further, past his elbows to the ravaged forearms. The bone gap clear and present. What happened here? What tore the meat from his bones? How does he still move his hands? Questions Entrapta has had since she first saw him. Questions even she was aware enough to not simply ask at any time. Now was definitely not a time for it. She’d never get an answer if she asked now.

Her hands wrap around the bone, gently rubbing the ointment into his skin. He’s settled some as she’s worked.

As she glances up their eyes meet.

He looks so tired.

So exhausted from endless pain.


	11. Just Silly Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone help this boy.

Hordak was about to ask Entrapta something. He had turned around to do just that when he noticed she was sitting on the floor drifting in and out of conciousness, barely keeping her eyes open. For the briefest moment Hordak is concerned. Then he realizes that Entrapta has been awake with him for well over a day, she’s just exhausted.

With an exasperated and slightly annoyed groan Hordak moves over to the princess and scoops her up in his arms. She let’s out some noises of protest and a small “What… No what’s happening?” Her voice is tired and confused.

“You are non functional and require sleep.” Hordak responds simply as he brings her over to the Little hammock he set up in the corner of the sanctum specifically for this sort of occurrence.

“Noooo.” Entrapta lets out as she’s lowered into the hammock. “I can… I’m fine I can…” Then she’s already curled up and asleep.

Amazing, really.

Hordak shakes his head and returns to work. He allows a small scoff to escape him. Entrapta’s inability to care for herself raises so many questions. He’ll have to fetch her food for when she awakens too.

Obviously all of this is to ensure she remains effective in the lab.

Hordak returns to his work only to pick up a small “Hordak…” From Entrapta. He looks over quizzically. She’s still asleep…

Then her muttering continues. “be careful… It’s too big…”

Hordak’s face goes blank. Entrapta mutters and rolls over.

There Lord stares for a moment more before looking back down at his workbench. He picks up Entrapta muttering something about lubricant.

Lord Hordak decides to take a walk through the Fright Zone.

…

Come morning when Entrapta is awake again she bounces over to Hordak’s side. “I had the most interesting dreams!” She says loudly.

Hordak almost chokes on air. “Did you?…”

“We were building robots together! But we had all kinds of mismatched parts that we had to make fit together! Like a puzzle!”

Hordak stares at a wall for a moment. Then nods slowly. “I see.”

“Also I think I had another one where we were physically intimate! Very fascinating!”

Hordak actually does chokes on air now.


	12. Just Pure Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak had a bad day.

Entrapta glanced up from her work the moment she heard the sanctum door open. Hordak strides in. He looks less than happy. He often looked less than happy but right now he was really looking less than happy. In fact he looked quite definitely unhappy.

This causes the science princess to frown a bit herself! She watches as Hordak strides over to the center of the sanctum and stops, as if he’s deciding what to do with himself. Never a good sign.

“Hordak?” The Princess speaks up.

The Lord looks at her, for a moment he looks ready to snap at her for even addressing him. He does not however. “Entrapta.”

“You seem displeased.” She notes.

“Do I? That could be because I am.”

Entrapta frowns. “Should I not expect you to be able to help with our project tonight?”

Hordak growls. “No Entrapta I suppose you should not.” Oh she made him angrier.

Entrapta hmms. “Would you like to rest on me?” He has liked that before.

He leans back a little bit, semi-surprised by that. “Excuse me?”

“You have enjoyed resting your head on my stomach before! It calms you down!”

Hordak momentarily looks like he cannot decide if he should be angry at how presumptuous this is or not. Entrapta makes a mental note of his reactions here. Then she gets herself up using her hair! “Let’s go to the bedroom! I can take your armor off!”

“Entrapta!” He suddenly shouts! “Have you considered perhaps I do not wish to ‘rest’ on you!”

“I have! But I’ve determined you probably do based on your reactions to the initial question and past evidence!” She grins, moving right up to him.

He scowls, then Entrapta lifts herself up to his height and gives him a peck on the lips! Hordak appears to go into a system reboot as he stands there dumbfounded. “E-entrapta!”

“Hello! Helping your mood will help the science! Let’s go!” She suddenly takes his hand and starts to drag him out of the sanctum and to his chambers.

Hordak follows with little protest. Led to the sanctum and then stripped of his armor. The feeling of Entrapta’s dextrous hair actually seems to help him calm already. She’s seen this before too. He likes it when she assembles or disassembles his armor for him.

With a pleased smile Entrapta undresses herself and tugs Hordak into bed. Clothing can be uncomfortable in bed and Hordak likes being directly in contact with her anyway. As predicted he rests his head on her stomach, letting his ear press against her. Entrapta smiles and reaches out to scritch behind his other ear. It gives a flick.

“See isn’t that better?” She asks happily. Entrapta knows she is the only person that can get away with ear scritching and other related behaviors.

“Mmm.” Hordak grumbles.

“Would you like to tell me about why you were angry?” She asks as she pops a recorder out of her hair. Keeping records of things that anger Hordak is useful.

“My force captains are idiots.” He replies with a groan.

“That’s true.” Entrapta agrees.

Hordak actually gives a chuckling scoff. Then turns his head to kiss her belly. “I do not think I’ll be working tonight.”

“That’s okay! I’m liking this! It’s nice! So I don’t think I’ll be doing much work tonight either.” Entrapta smiles and giggles a little.


	13. Bad Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta doesn't take breakups very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this taken from shadsiethewriter, who was in turn inspired by futurama. "Hell hath no fury like the vast robot armies of a woman scorned."

"This is YOUR FAULT?!” Princess Glimmer was shouting. Such an obnoxious little whelp, so self assured of the righteousness of whatever cause she believes in. Hordak could crush her skull in one hand right now if he wished.

Unfortunately that is a non-option. This diplomatic meeting was imperative to the survival of the Horde, and the rebellion. The Lord sighs, rubbing his temples. They are in the kingdom of snows, in some large opulent meeting room. “Entrapta’s… Unfortunate mood was caused by my action, yes.”

“Is that what we’re calling this? An unfortunate mood?” Adora, or She-Ra, speaks now. She looks genuinely quizzical. “An unstoppable army of robots is marching across Etheria right now! That’s not an unfortunate mood!”

“Well he’s not entirely wrong.” The arrow boy interjects. “Entrapta’s self replicating robot swarm was built because of her mental state so that’s kind of… Arguably… An unfortunate mood.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Glimmer again. “It’s HIS FAULT! Just another thing on the list! Why should we even help!?”

“Because if you do not Etheria will be entirely destroyed?” Hordak raises a brow. Is this not clear to everyone?

Entrapta is burning the world inch by inch, mile by mile. Yes it may be technically Hordak’s fault but that does not change the fact that the Horde and the Princesses will have to work together to have any hope of stopping them.

“Okay okay but.” Arrow boy again. “What exactly… Happened? That made her… Do this?”

Lord Hordak can only sigh. These people are all so young, how does one explain the rage of a such a brilliant and driven person to them? How love can bring out such fury? He’ll have to start simply. “Entrapta and myself had been enjoying a romantic relationship-”

“Excuse me?” Adora asks.

“Adora. Let him continue.” Arrow boy is starting to grow on Hordak.

“As I was saying. We had been enjoying a mutually beneficial romantic relationship for some time. However things began to… Stiffen… Some arguments were had, there was less energy and enthusiasm between us. I broached the idea of taking a break and working apart and Entrapta simply… Well she did not take it well.”

There’s a hard silence in the room. Everyone staring at Lord Hordak.

Finally princess Glimmer speaks, leaning forward. “What the fuck?”

Hordak can only nod “Hell hath no fury like the vast robot armies of a woman scorned, I suppose.”

In all honesty this was something Hordak should have seen coming. Most partners he has been with have this sort of planet destroying drive and ability in them.

Luckily warfare can in its own way be courtship. Perhaps they can work things out.


	14. Imp and Entrapta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Friends.

The familiar chittering of Imp roused Hordak from sleep quickly. It was typical that despite sleeping so sparingly whenever he does something happens that makes him wake him. This time as Hordak wakes and props himself up he remembers Entrapta is in bed with him.

Specifically she is actually half on him. Her head resting on his chest while her hair is wrapped around them both like a very well conditioned blanket. When Hordak sits up she is unfortunately brought up with him and is woken.

Hordak apologizes quietly before looking over at Imp.

The creature is sitting at the end of the bed and looks positively dumbfounded. He glances between Hordak and Entrapta numerous times.

A groggy Entrapta just yawns and gives Hordak a squeeze as she watches imp as well.

It takes a while for Hordak to get Imp to relay whatever got him to wake them up.

…

At the time it didn’t occur to Hordak that Imp might have a negative reaction to the warlords relationship with Entrapta but apparently the tiny devil did. After that night Imp began to stalk Entrapta much more actively. Apparently on the lookout for any treachery from the princess.

This annoyed Hordak for two primary reasons.

The first was that Lord Hordak is a grown man and does not need a demon spy baby interfering in his relationships.

The second, and debatabley more important, was that Imps obsession with Entrapta was hindering his spying on other persons of interest.

Hordak would have to have a serious sit down talk with the creature.

…

“Hey Hordak!” Entrapta calls out as she bounces over to him.

“Yes Entrapta?” He glances down at her. Then his eyes widen.

Entrapta holds Imp up in her hair. The demon baby giggles. He has goggles on. “I made Imp goggles! Since he’s always in those dusty vents!”

The talk had not been necessary. Entrapta and Imp became friends.

It’s almost worse.


End file.
